


"I want to run away with you."

by EddieSasspbrak



Series: Dialogue Prompts [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieSasspbrak/pseuds/EddieSasspbrak
Summary: Eddie doesn't think his mom will ever let him go, so he has to run away.Prompt inspired by one line of dialogue. Prompt in title.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Dialogue Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575751
Kudos: 62





	"I want to run away with you."

“I want to run away with you.” Were the only words Eddie had to say and Richie was packing a duffle bag to the brim. Favorite T-shirts, sweatshirts, ugly button ups and jeans. He grabbed an armful of socks and underwear and shoved them into any gaps between the rest of the clothing. After struggling for a few minutes to get it zipped (a feat proving impossible without cursing loudly and potentially waking someone in the house), he threw one of his ridiculously long legs over the bag and squeezed it between his thighs. Finally, the zipper gave way and slowly, and with much effort, he was able to close it up. It looked like it might burst any second, but it just had to make it to their first stop before it exploded.

Grabbing a second pair of shoes and throwing some sentimental things in a smaller bag, he snuck back down the stairs. Everything else could be replaced. He had a decent savings in his pocket from his summer job and the year before that, combined with Eddie’s savings, would tide them over for a while. They’d both started saving a year ago with the end goal of renting an apartment when they went off for college together. A wrench was thrown in their plans when Eddie had come to Richie earlier that day, crying and angry.

“She’s never going to let me go!” He shouted, his voice bouncing off the trees that surrounded them. “She says I can go to the state college just out of town and live at home. She locks my keys up at night and reads my mail. She has to know where I’m going every time I leave the house or she’ll follow me to find out for herself. I’m stuck, Rich.”

Richie pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, cocooning him in warmth and shushing him softly. His tears soaked into the front of his shirt, but Richie didn’t care. He’d hold him until he was ok again. Even if it meant going home with tears and snot on his shirt for the world to see. He pressed his nose to the top of Eddie’s head, inhaling that scent that was so very Eddie. Shampoo and pine and Clorox.

“You’re not stuck. You’re eighteen and you can go and do what you want now. If you want to go to college across the fucking country, she can’t stop you. If she won’t give up your keys then fine, leave it behind. You can get a new car or take your bike. Ride the bus. Anything you want because it’s your choice, Eds.”

“She’ll tie me to the bed and lock me up if I try to leave. I just know it.”

“Then don’t tell her. Just disappear.”

Eddie pulled away and looked up at Richie with those wide, watery doe eyes that made him weak. He knew he’d do anything that Eddie asked of him. He was in love and Eddie was his whole world. His own home life wasn’t great, and he couldn’t wait to get out of Derry. He wouldn’t leave without Eddie though. If Eddie stayed, so did he. So, when Eddie kissed him with bruising force and then proposed running away together, Richie couldn’t wait to agree.

Richie left a quickly scrawled note on the kitchen table to inform his parents he was leaving town with Eddie. He would let them know when he arrived wherever it was they were going. Then he was gone, locking the door behind him and throwing his bags into the bed of his truck. He parked the truck a few houses down from Eddie’s, knowing that his mom was a light sleeper and would likely wake if she heard a car stop in front of her house. Jumping down from the cab, he headed to the side of the house where Eddie’s bedroom window was and tossed a pebble gently up at the glass. It tapped against it before falling back to the earth. A second later, Eddie’s face appeared in the window as he lifted it up.

“Catch!” He whispered before shoving a bag through the opening. Richie put his arms out and caught it with a quiet ‘oof’.

Eddie tossed down two smaller bags before dropping out the rope ladder they’d made years before. Stan and Eddie had used their boy scout knot knowledge to make sure it was secure and safe for climbing before they let anyone use it. They’d made one for each of their rooms. Richie still watched as he climbed down, ready to catch him if he had to. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he was whirling around to face Richie with a big grin.

Throwing his arms around Richie’s shoulders, he pulled him into a breath stealing kiss. Richie barely had time to register it before he was gone again, scooping up two of the bags. Richie grabbed the third and followed his hurried footsteps back to the truck. They put his three bags with Richie’s two in the truck bed and rushed to climb inside. Once they were safely inside the cab of the truck, Eddie let out a long sigh.

“We’re doing this. We’re leaving.” Eddie said as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Where to?” Richie asked as he started the car and pulled away from the curb.

“I don’t know. Anywhere outside of Derry.”

“Somewhere warm? Florida? California?”

“I think a city would be nice. Somewhere big and loud and completely different from here.”

“Chicago? Philadelphia? Cincinnati? Indianapolis? Detroit? New York?” Richie named off the cities that came to his mind.

Eddie tilted his head to the side against the headrest and looked at Richie in the darkness of the cab. If Richie could see him, he’d see what he always described as Eddie’s “heart eyes”. It was a look reserved for Richie alone and one he always sent his way when he was overflowing with love.

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we go.” He said, the excitement in his voice replaced with adoration.

Richie held out his hand for Eddie to take and lace their fingers together. They really were so stupidly in love with each other. Neither had been so reckless in all their lives. Things would be difficult at first, two eighteen-year-olds with little knowledge of the rest of the world, but they were willing to figure it out together. As they left the town limits, the rest of their lives together paved the road ahead of them. Finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for something else and it ended up being too long for what I was doing. So I'm just posting it and coming up with something else for the other thing.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


End file.
